yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Mok's house
Timothy Mok's house is located at Block 123 Tampines Street 11, which is located at the Ashford area. It was built in 1987. The home consisted of two floors. There is a master bedroom in the south-eastern part, together with the two other bedrooms and one other bathroom toilet. The living room had a boarded-up fireplace, in front of which sat an electric fire, though it is unknown as to whether it was boarded-up before Timothy was born, or whether they boarded it up. The living room is also decorated in pastel colours: badges, salmon pinks, and peache. In the downstairs, we have two store rooms, the living room, kitchen and dining room. It was not an act of kindness that something prevents Timothy Mok from going to school and was violating the Compulsory Education Act in 2003. When in Primary 1, other prevention like going up on the double decker bus were made, together with afraid of double decker buses (older ones) and thunderstorms, by putting cat-flaps to keep them locked in the room forever. There is a rubbish chute in next to the kitchen, together with the bathroom. The other main feature of the room was the cat-flap that my dad installed in 1998 and 1999 — this was part of his scheme to keep Timothy locked in the room. Staircases were fitted with baby gate (and locks fitted). He also fitted bars to the windows at this time to stop Timothy from escaping — they only lasted for three days before the residents ripped them off with a flying car, but the cat-flap stayed for years. Presumably it was removed after Voldemort's defeat and the end of the Second War, when the Dursleys could safely return to their house without risk of attack. At this point, finally, they would also have been free of Timothy forever, and it's likely that nothing in the world could make Ernest happier. The back garden was of moderate, if not large, size but was extremely neat; the emerald-green grass was pristine and short. The garden area, which was located in the balconies, was relocated in 2005 to the corridor outside, to make more space for their DVDs and VCDs. The air-conditioning was therefore installed and extended to another stretch outside. The curtains was taken out in 2005 and was thrown away in September 2008. The curtains was there because Timothy Mok is scared of lightning while I was a baby, until 2004 and 2005. There are also two photos of Jeremy Mok and Daniel Mok while we were young in 1988. These were placed in Timothy Mok's room. The IKEA cupboards were bought in 23 November 2008 (Ernest Mok's room) as well as on 23 January 2011 (Daniel Mok's room), which is the two cupboards. Timothy's House is located at Tampines, Singapore. History It was constructed in November 1986, beginning at 14 November 1986. It was completed in 2 March 1987. The family moved from 54 Worthing Road to Blk 123 Tampines Street 11 #08-370 at 5 March 1987. It transported its movers to the house in 6 March 1987. There is only 4 people inside the family staying at Timothy House, until 1997, namely Betsy Koh, Daniel Mok, Ernest Mok and Jeremy Mok . Timothy Mok is the only person to have been born in 1997 at Timothy House. The old 54 Worthing Road House, was demolished in 1995 and Eddie Mok, and Rosie Goh went to Hougang. By 2008, the competition case begins and some rooms will be closed. There are plans to expand the house by reclaiming Blk 123 Tampines St 11 #08-368 into a state land. They will have Formula Timothy race in 2008. Resurfacing of roads (painting) will begin in July 2008. However, it has been rejected, the flooring system had to be refurbished. Starting from 2004, the toilets became refurbished, new aircon in living room. Others are not being prepared, they are just refurbished. Sale proceeds will be as normal to minority owners.Tampines Court En-Bloc Sale There are plans for competition from September 2008 to 2009. It was divided separately to form like Timothy House-state. so that it was a enclave of Tampines Court which started in 1 July 2002. It was become like a city-state in 1 January 2004 and it was separately known as 'Timothy House'. It was declared independence since 1 January 2004 and become a independent house. All are recognised. After the hearing (no more selling by STB), the future services to become refurbished include: - Set up TOTO and 4D outlets at home and within all around in Tampines Court. - Renovate house - Increase wheelchair parking lot - Set up Activity Center replacing Dining room. - Increase reliability and wheelchair accessible. - Low-floor and not step-entry. - Lift upgrading programme to all floors. People in this house Main article: Family People House History *Worthing Road House 1956 - 1995 - all Mok family *Ganges Avenue House 1958 - 1980 - all Koh family *Timothy House 1987 - present - Betsy Koh, Daniel Mok, Ernest Mok, Jeremy Mok, Timothy Mok House Crest The colours red, black and green gives the house colour Red gives a variety of house. Green gives to become a environment. Black gives a flying kite colour. It is a small flag that represents symbolitic resident's community. Environment However, they will be the same in Tampines Primary School. Most likely - *Irrigation system *Lighting during daylights and nights. *Mosquito-free and smoke-free *The new houses seems to be environmentally friendly *New LED screens Motto To Become A Expanding House Feature Details There are 3 rooms, which are Daniel Room, Ernest Room, Jeremy Room. The other had living rooms, kitchen, dining room and had storeroom. Housing & Development Office is located in Ernest Room. There are three bathrooms and one corporate garden. A main room can link to the ground. It was a 2-storey flat and they had 3 rooms, one which connected to the other. It is . The phone numbers are (65) 6784 3618, but now it was renumbered (65) 020 6784 3618. There is a new SMS (Short Messaging Service) called '70846' telephone number to remind for blind and deaf, hard-of-hearing. It can only support English characters, but not Chinese characters. Fixed lines are not allowed to place '70846' calls. You are not allowed to gather information to anyone. Strangers, thieves and robbers are not allowed to SMS 70846 or people are not allowed to make nuisance calls to SMS 70846 about robbery, thief or stranger coming to your house. The house also features the latest in technology such as an estate-wide server system running Windows Vista, heated floors and driveways, and a pin worn by guests that upon entrance of a room automatically adjust temperature, music, and lighting based on the guest's preferences. It is a design of estate-wide system. Construction of shallow swimming pool begin in 2008 and complete in 2012. It also house a museum and gallery called "Timothy House Gallery and Museum". The new features will be improved media features, Tablet PC support, and BitLocker Drive Encryption on computers. It is going to be retrofitted in the house by 2008. Others include the emergency exits, escape routes and fire alarms, staircases, arm-alarm system (Premier Security), 10 8-inch CCTV cameras (Operated from 2006 to ensure its movement), features include environment friendly system, wheelchair accessible lifts, common toilets and ramps. They also have technical support, network administrator and database administrator, including system administrator, by Ernest Mok and Jeremy Mok. Vehicles At least 1 TC cars and 5 T cars painted gold on 1 March 2008 . When the person let out the gas (pass motion) on the car, only Ford Escort, Honda Civic, Proton Wira, Daewoo Lanos and Toyota Corolla Altis scroll downs the windows and it is a partially-aircon car. Toyota Corolla NAC remains the non-aircon car. The two car parts which are wheelchair-accessible are fully air-conditioned. Recently they are buying offers from Dodge, Kia and Toyota. The testing of "Active Route Map Display System" to the car, the trial will be carried out to Kia Daniel (T28). When the trial was displayed, the trial will be rolled out to other cars next year.Ernest Mok's Reply for Active Route Map Display System The following dates are following: * Ford Escort * Honda Civic * Proton Wira * Daewoo Lanos * Toyota Corolla NAC * Toyota Corolla Altis * Toyota Corolla Low-floor * Dodge Grand Caravan * Kia Carnival (from September) * Kia Daniel Future fleet They are recently buying fleet of Kia Carnival of which fleet is wheelchair-accessible. Permission to run this cars had been begun in 23 July 2008. 1 will be delivered in 10 August. The spare part of Kia Daniel (TA) will be transferred from Ernest to Daniel. 1 Toyota Corolla (TCC5) and also 1 Toyota Corolla (TCC7) were sold to Tampines PSV in 8 August 2008, the last odds will be retired in 10 August 2008, with the farewell trip. Kia Carnival II will be delivered by 10 August. History of Cars *1977 - 1982: Toyota Corolla NAC - Ganges Avenue only *1982 - 1985: Ford Escort and Toyota Corolla NAC *1985 - 1993: Honda Civic and Toyota Corolla NAC *1993 - 1997: Proton Wira Euro I and Toyota Corolla NAC *1997 - 2002: Proton Wira Euro I *2002 - 2005: Daewoo Lanos Euro III *2005 - 2008: Toyota Corolla Altis Euro IV *2008 -: Toyota Corolla Altis Euro IV, Dodge Grand Caravan Euro IV, Toyota Corolla Low-floor Euro V, Kia Carnival Euro V, and Kia Daniel Euro V List *EY3299U - Ford Escort (Grey) *SBC3297T - Honda Civic (Green, branded "CAR SERVICES") *SCA5234A - Proton Wira (Red) *SDR2538K - Daewoo Lanos (Red) *SGA8845M - Toyota Corolla (Red) *and other full registration lists There are several changes which has happened from 2008 to present time. In May 2009, the air-conditioning and the kitchen refrigerator was purchased, so that it will be more reliable, which is Mitsubishi Electric and LG refrigerator which is from Katong Mall (now 112 Katong). It replaced the old fridge, and it will be bound for replacement when we eventually moved out in November 2018, because the air-conditioning is leaking and the master bedroom air-con is leaking. At that time, I saw Beverly which is in Tampines Primary, together with Kimberlee Lim. Later on, the matrimonial bed replaced the older bed for Jeremy Mok's room that had existed from 1987 to 2013 (26 years), which had to start afresh. In 2018, we are going to buy three more beds, to replace the older beds when we move out of Tampines Court. Floorplan *Level 1: Living room, kitchen, dining room *Level 2: 3 bedrooms, 2 toilets Cars *1982 - 1985: Ford Escort *1985 - 1993: Honda Civic *1993 - 2002: Proton Wira *2002 - 2005: Daewoo Lanos *2005 - 2015: Toyota Altis *2009 - 2015: Optare Daniel (T47)